New hunter
by PredGal
Summary: this is my Ocs  predator Ja'crk'ah and lucy' and going to be action and romance. please injoy and no flames! and tell me what u think iam new to this.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1]

One night, the sky's dimed, and i was off to bed, i sat down in the covers going to sleep it was 12:22Pm when i was goin to driff off, but i heared a cat 'SCREEEEEH!' i got up in a panic and went to the front door and went outside and tryed and see the cat in the backyard.

There in the shrubs it moved and shuffing there was a sound a rouring sound, i went on all fours and crawed under the shrubs.

And the screehing was still there and rouring i got up and looked at the sound that it was making and gasped it was all shiny black serpent thing and it looked at me it started to srceeh again and geting closer and closer i paniced and dove under the shrubs and ran over near the back door but i triped and broke my leg and the serpent thing ran at me and tryed to hurt me but another rour wasthere but this one was human like a humanoid thing with marking skin and dreds it roured at the serpent and start to acttack it and they fighting over me!.

this when on and on but the thing hit the side of the huma noid on the side of the head and fell downand the serpent ran at me again and tryed to kill me, the srceehing got louder and loudert at me but i saw a long snipper cutter on the lawn and tryed to grab it, but i was a little short to get it on the grown.

It keeped srceehing and clawing at me,but i got closer with out the thing seeing me inch to the clippers and SRCEEEEEEH! i cut it with the snippers and cut its neck in half it died on the grass and the ground started to disolve away i started to get up but fell down and screamed loud, the thing that was out of it now was picking me up off the ground , i started to yell and hiting it on his chest but got sleepy and went out of it.

when i started to wake up i was in a cave near my house on the other side , i looked down and saw my broken leg fixed but how?, as i looked and found the thing looking at me on the other side of the cave, he got up and started to walk over i paniced and shuffed to the end of the cave and hit a wall but i keeped looking at him he crowed down on his legs and looked at me he got some thing form behide him, and got out a needle thing .

I looked at him and paniced a bit [i don't like needles ] i mumble to myself and i think he heared it too,as he got it out he looked at me, the first time i got to see his eyes [soo gorgous i mumbled and he started to laugh a little and came closer to my face and he finshed with the marking on my arm of his mark i saw earlyer on his right arm, he looked at me again and the firsh time i spoke to him,'' what are you?'' he looked at me and spoke ''Iam ja'crk'ah the hunter and soon to be mated with a woman of my choosing''as he bowed his head in greeting.  
>'Mann the next time, and only time i go out in the dark at night'' as i got sleepy and dosed off with the predator looking at me and sighed.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap2]

The birds sang and the grass wet from the morning shower,i woke up in a strange place, it was very early for were iam, and did i forgot my name?,well its lucy woods the grandchild of Alexa woods, twice removed ,andywhoo! were the hell is my slippers?, as i sat up and still very sleepy and can't see very well , i got up and slugishy walked to the door[aka cave exit] and fell over a rock,she all most cracked her head but something or some one seved her from that fate,''what the...'' and she was looked up and saw the thing form her dream she had or was it a dream she said out loud.

'are u ok?' in a very deep gruff voice but still very nice to listin to,he sat down on the side of his bed , and put down lucy on the covers,lucy flinched and was wide awake now,''i think iam losing it!'' as i got up to quick and fell back down on the covers again, ''listin ,its not bad ..,ok just listin''as he put his hands up as he said in a very calming tone but still very rumblely in his chest.

'Look iam just a scared right now and i just got what happened the night before, and iam a little shaken form it'' as i walked around the cave and still trying to think this through, as i walk around the tenth time i got dizzy and fell down on my butt, 'Ohhh mann!' i quickly got up and walked to the side of the bed,shaking my head and growning at the idea that aliens do really are real.

Ok what is that we do now''as i stand up on my legs worrying that i'll fall again from this odd day, SH!T ! forgot to feed my dog! runs out side the cave and down the hill to my back gate ''thank GOD i own this part of the land and this cave!'' as i ran into the back door and hearing the dog bark loudly 'omg! iam soo soorry inu! pats the dog and forgets the humanoid in the cave, meanwile'' calm air flowing in the cave wile Ja'crk'ah siting in the middle of the ground and medateing calmly and thinking of the young woman that kill the serpent that all most killed her,he got up quickly and rembering what his father saying[u keep up your guard those serpents are very cunning they will kill in packs] his light green and dark green eyes went wide and got his armor on as quickly as he can and his weapons and ran down the hill and cloking on and when to the young woman's house and quickly.

He went in side,and very quietly and not to scare her or the prey, he got into the living room the tv was on...,hmmmmmm he sat down and looked for any thing to find the prey,he got up and went into the bathroom ..bad move a high pich scream when on and on the woman saw the outline of his cloking devise and he un cloked quickly and put his big hand over her mouth, pleasee.. be quiet!he said in a quick manner and removed his hand and turned around and feeled that they wern't alone.. w. is the matter? lucy said in a hushed tone and got out with her towl around her and got her close's on with out him seeing.

We got a big problem' as Ja'crk'ah went into super queit moded and walk into the eating room there was a sound coming from the frige and snaling and growling sound, he got his combospear and un done it and the sharp sound got the serpent's looking at the air in the veiw of the hunter he grab the one on the left side and slamed him into the other one they both srceeehed and wiped around and got on there feet and hissing '' go into the closet ..' he said quickly and she ran into the closet and locked it and made sure it was safe,Ja'crk'ah started to through them into the back door so they can fight out there and the woman be safe.

Hey ' ugly come and get it' he clicked and snarled at them both they shricked and dove into battle they both got hit and went flying into the woods near the cave he got his twin blades and started to run at them both, he got one of them in to a head lock and through the flying disc into the other, the black serpent shricked and died but the other one got the hunter with its tail and grabed his neck and flinged him into a river near bye,the hunter got angry and swamed up out of the water but his equment got wet and started to spark and sizzle at him "PAUK!' as he riped off the armor that is failing and got his twin blades and ran at the beast that is going to the house's deriction.

He got there in time were the black serpent got near the back door and the hunter got his neting and fling it on him ,the serpent shricked and wiped around wildly and died dwn and died, finaaly'' he said in a very pissed and angry voice and went back inside to check the woman is ok.


End file.
